Vampire Night 3
is a 2010 horror/thriller film about yet another army of vampires, monsters, and demons who all gather together as one giant force and creates a plan to kill every last human on Earth. The two vampire hunters Smokey and Woody quickly discover and finds out about this big plan of theirs and immediately take action and would try to do whatever they can to protect the entire human race, and in order to do that, they first tracked down the largest threat of vampires. So the two vampire hunters grab their pistols and travel to Los Angeles, California in order to eliminate the threat of vampires in the big city. While in Los Angeles, the vampire hunters run into some weird happenings which include popluar scenes in the film such as the vampire hunters getting chased by flying vampires and guard demons inside a tall building until they reach the top roof and shoot and fight off a key member of the vampire army that turns into a flying monster with fangs and falls and lands on some cars parked on the side of the street after finally dying from being shot so many times by Smokey and Woody. A helicopter from the LAPD tries to land on the buliding's roof in order to pick up the two vampire hunters when all of a sudden, another flying vampire appears and bumps the helicopter a few times, causing it to fall and crash on the street thus killing the pilot. Eventually, the two vampire hunters get down from the top of the roof using a parachute and a gravity force power they have that they use to slow down their falling and giving the parachutes enough time to open up as they safely land on the ground. Before the buliding incident, the two vampire hunters get aided with taking down the vampires when the young girl (played by Mae Whitman) who originally appeared in the first film and is now 18 years old makes an appearence along with her gothic boyfriend Tim (played by Jesse McCartney) who is carrying a shotgun and tells the vampire hunters that he knew exactly what was going on and was going to help them take down the vampires and save the human race. Another popular scene in the film includes everyone inside Tim's car driving on a dirt road as Smokey, Woody, and Tim all open fire at the vampires as they try to attack the vehicle. During the climax of the film, Tim ends up getting bitten by a vampire and therefore turns into a vampire as a result. However, he uses his new vampire powers to attack the other vampires that are getting shot at by the two vampire hunters by biting their skin off. The final scene of the film features the Vampire Master (the main antagonist of the film who looks just like Count Dracula) in a brawl against Smokey and Woody inside a nuclear power plant, but ends up losing when he gets shot to death and falls inside toxic acid, causing his body to burn and dissolve as Smokey holds up a cross and thanks god for their victory. A light gun arcade game adaption based on the film was developed by Namco, and was released for the arcade and was releaed for the Sony Playstation 3 in October 2010, and is compatible with the "Guncon" light gun. |Image file = Vampire_Night_3.jpg |Image size = 300px |Row 1 title = Directed by |Row 1 info = Frank Borris |Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Ulysses Tame Frank Borris |Row 3 title= Starring |Row 3 info= Daniel Lowmack Anthony Michael Hall Peter Fivel Will Arnett Mae Whitman Jesse McCartney |Row 4 title= Music by |Row 4 info= Danny Elfman |Row 5 title= Studio |Row 5 info= Blood Nest Productions |Row 6 title= Distributed by |Row 6 info= 20th Century Fox |Row 7 title= Release Date |Row 7 info= March 26, 2010 |Row 8 title= Running time |Row 8 info= 101 minutes |Row 9 title= Country |Row 9 info= United States |Row 10 title= Language |Row 10 info= English |Row 11 title= Preceded by |Row 11 info= Vampire Night 2 }} Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies